


The Way You Look Tonight

by namemelike1ofyourfrenchgirls



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 07:24:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18615907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namemelike1ofyourfrenchgirls/pseuds/namemelike1ofyourfrenchgirls
Summary: A very cheesy story of Lena and Kara dancing to some good ol' jazz.





	The Way You Look Tonight

Kara was flying around National City on a regular Wednesday night, enjoying the crisp autumn air blowing against her face and just how quiet the city got as the night fell. It felt nice, peaceful. No screams, nor sirens, nothing suspicious, just an odd sense of calm all around. Kara smiled to herself. She could be doing a thousand other things right now, yet, she didn't mind it at all. She loved the lights, the stars, the moon, how fresher the air felt. Despite being quite the people person and enjoying her time around the people she loved, moments like these felt special. There were no worries; she could just let herself relax without constantly minding her strength, her speed, who she needed to be - Supergirl, Kara Danvers, Kara Zor-el - she was just Kara. Few people around her knew how she felt. Having different versions of yourself and having to switch between them daily, it was a blessing and a curse, that she could only share with two people: her cousin and Lena Luthor.

Kara bit her lip tentatively while she took a last look around the city, focusing her hearing towards any sounds of distress, before dropping down head first, feeling the rush it still gave her, turning last minute towards her new destination. From afar she could only see dim lights and the curtain flying out the balcony door as the night breeze brushed against it, meaning she was still awake, or at least Kara hoped. She strained her hearing looking for any sounds that might give something away, but only heard some low jazz playing.

Her smile was replaced by a concerned frown as she approached the building. Lena might look like the kind of person who would listen to some angst playlist whenever she was upset, when in fact, for whatever reason, old jazz was her poison of choice. Something about how nostalgic it felt, paired with a good book and wine, made it easier for her to process whatever she was feeling until it went away by itself. Not the healthiest, but it cleared her mind.

Kara could see her laying on the couch with a book on her hands and a glass of wine on the ground beside her; hair loose and shirt untucked, heels kicked by the door.

With light steps she landed on the ground and walked towards the door, tapping against the glass as to not startle her. It didn't work, as Lena jumped up dropping the book on her lap with wide eyes. Kara could hear her heartbeat going crazy, slowing down only a little after she recognized Kara.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you" she smiled apologetically, almost hiding behind the glass door.

"You didn't" Lena finally reacted, smiling back as she fixed her posture and put her book on the coffee table "I mean, you did, but... that was on me, I got distracted".

"Right, sorry!" Kara blurted out, smacking her forehead "you were reading. But I heard the jazz, and..." she trailed off.

"Kara" Lena stood up while she let out a weak chuckle "it's alright, stop apologizing" she held Kara's face between her hands and gave her a gentle kiss before taking her hands and pulling her inside.

"Sorry" she replied without thinking, making Lena let out a proper laugh while she lowered her face with an embarrassed smile. 

After a deep breath she looked back up with concern taking over her features and Lena sobered up.

"Lena, are you okay?" Kara said almost like a whisper.

Lena simply stared at her for a few seconds before answering. 

"No, but I will be" her eyes begged Kara not to ask any further, so she complied.

"What do you need? A silent company? Cuddles? A drinking buddy? Maybe some food?" she tried to lighten up the mood.

"I thought you had a 'no drink and fly' policy going on" Lena playfully teased her, letting her hands rest on Kara's waist.

"Oh, we do, and we take it pretty seriously," she said matter-of-factly feigning seriousness.

"Well, then I don't want it to get in the way of your work ethics"

Kara tangled her fingers between Lena's hair, one hand gently massaging the nape of her neck.

"I'll just call in sick then" she shrugged while they shared playful smiles.

"You sure?" Lena asked quietly, failing at trying not to look too hopeful.

Kara nodded before quickly disappearing for a few seconds, only to come back wearing some silly supergirl onesie Alex got her as a joke.

"I even got my leisure suit on"

Lena laughed as she rolled her eyes.

"Why do you even have this thing?"

"It's comfy," she said with a cheeky smile.

"Yeah, I know something that's even more comfortable," Lena wiggled her eyebrows teasing Kara.

"Shush"

"Make me" she dared.

With a mischievous look on her face, Kara squished Lena's cheeks making her pout, before giving her a quick peck on the lips and dropping her hands to her hips and bringing Lena closer.

"You're no fun, Miss Danvers" Lena grumbled. She let her arms rest loosely on Kara's shoulders, her eyes falling mindlessly on that little scar between her brows. She ran her thumb over it and Kara closed her eyes. It wasn't the first time that happened. Lena remembered vividly the first time it did, it was how she figured out Supergirl's identity. For some reason, it stuck. She assumed it was some kind of fascination over it; a small scar from a time before she became the girl of steel.

Her hand slowly moved to Kara's jaw, pulling her a little closer before closing the distance herself. She felt Kara's arms tighten around her body as she kissed her softly. Lena liked those moments.

For a Luthor, softness was something rare. Being soft meant being weak, and that wasn't tolerated. Still, there she was, kissing the girl everyone swore would be her enemy for life, and on one thing her family was right: she felt weak. A good kind of weak. A vulnerable kind of weak. A "finally someone I can trust" kind of weak. A "finally I don't have to have my guard up the whole time" kind of weak. A "her kisses turn my knees into jelly" kind of weak.

Lena felt Kara gently moving their body with the song that started playing, and she let her guide her. She knew how much Kara loved this song in particular and struggled to sympathize with Lena's broodiness whenever it came on because it just made her so happy. Lena didn't mind that at all, it always cheered her up.

Kara broke the kiss and smiled at her, dramatically mouthing the words to Frank Sinatra's The Way You Look Tonight as she serenaded her laughing girlfriend.

Yeah, Lena was pretty weak for that too.

**Author's Note:**

> Got bored and wanted to write something without any commitment. Hope you enjoy this short thing-y.


End file.
